


Chrysalis

by Deathista



Series: What lies beneath [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Former Agent Cypher Nine has done whatever it has taken to keep the alliance together. Finally taking a day for herself to relax wasn't in the cards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place starting right after the crisis of Umbara. Wishful thinking, alternate universe/timeline from canon.

“Commander, you have a... visitor.” Lana’s voice seemed unusually hesitant over the comm.

“Alright.. I will head to the command center, just give me fifteen minutes to wrap this up.” Throwing her holo off the bed, Novea ran her fingers over the smooth muscles under her. 

“You think you can finish with me in ten minutes?” Jonas Balkar gripped her hips, thrusting upwards.

“Five minutes for you, five minutes to clean up... but don’t worry, I will make it up to you later.” Suddenly moving, the former Cipher agent drove herself onto him, a hand reaching behind her to steady herself and change the angle as she rode him. The gasp that fell from his lips was satisfying. He reached up to touch her breasts, his pale skin contrasting against her blue-grey flesh. 

He was so hard... his length filling her was almost too much. As her fevered pace quickly wore away the last of Balkar’s self control, he groaned loudly, bursting into her as his fingers quickly reached for her clit, sending her into shuddering into spasms around his cock. 

“You are lucky you are worth it.” Trailing his fingers down her flat stomach, he sighed as she left him to run to the fresher. 

“If you want, I will come back tonight and we will really see how long you can last against me, agent.”  
“I will see you tonight then, Commander.” Shaking his head, he watched as she left his room. 

It was a two minute walk to the command center from his quarters. It was only the third time she had made this walk. She had gone through a series of men as commander. Balker was the latest. Sex helped keep her on her toes. Balancing the fine art of pleasuring someone.. and being pleasured, without forming attachments kept her sharp. 

Striding into the room, she saw a tall, almost painfully blond man with his back to her. Lana faced him, pausing her conversation mid-gesture to look at her. 

“Commander, may I introduce emissary Vetricks, from the killiks.” 

The face that turned to her was aristocratic. His fine brows arched over the black eyes of a joiner. Her shock was compounded when the man caught her in a tight embrace.

“We have missed you, Agent.” His words were so familiar, the voice different. Extracting herself from his arms, she looked at him questioningly.

“Greetings emissary of the...”

“We are Dawn Herald of the Ouroboros nest.” 

Her heart constricted in her chest at his words. “I thought the Ouroboros had been wiped out. I visited the nest and it was empty.” 

“There was an... incident. The nest was moved to another location. We are safe, the climate is a bit cold, but we will be happy to bring you home with us to see it for yourself.”

“I appreciate the offer. When I was last with the colony, the Dawn Herald was Vector Hyllus. Could you tell me what happened to him?” Only a lifetime of training kept the question light and casual.

“The one called Vector Hyllus is no longer with the nest.. but fear not, Agent. We have all of our memories... and our love for you.” Reaching out to stroke her hair, his expression was radiant.

“Where is Vector?” Backing away from his touch, she folded her arms, waiting for his answer.

“The one called Vector Hyllus was left with house Organa for treatment. We came from house Organa, and believed they could best help him recover.” 

“I’m on it, Commander. If you will excuse me, envoy.” Lana strode quickly away, motioning one of her operatives to assist her.

“I appreciate your assistance, envoy, and your willingness to cooperate. What can I do for you?” Increasing the distance between them, she leaned back against the wall.

“The nest has missed you. We simply wish to be with you.. resume our place in your life.” 

“The nest is comprised of thousands of killiks.. and joiners. Many of those joiners had wives.. children. Surely the wife of one joiner is insignificant compared with the colony.. Why come find me?”

The man rubbed his forehead in a gesture so familiar it made her heart ache. “When you disappeared for so long.. a.. madness overtook our former Dawn Herald. That madness spread through us.. nearly destroying us.” Pausing, he straightened his posture. “We removed the former Dawn Herald from the nest.. and we were able to recover. However we were left with the love of you.. the need of you. We never stopped looking for you, Agent.” 

“I appreciate your... efforts.. but I am not your wife, emissary. I am not sure what exactly you want of me.” 

“Being at your side is enough. The colony stands ready to join your alliance.” 

Kneeling formally before her, Vetricks was the perfect picture of nobility. With Theron’s status unknown after his escape on Umbara, her intelligence operations had suffered. The addition of thousands of killiks and joiners.. with access to their memories was too much for her to pass up. No matter how uncomfortable as the situation was, her people needed this.

“Welcome to the alliance, Vetricks.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Commander, I understand Vector Hyllus is en route to the base.” Lokin’s calm voice sounded behind her in the observation dome.

“Yes. The shuttle should be landing any minute.” 

“I wanted to assure you that I stand ready to assist. I retain all of the data from when he partnered with me for research, all those years ago. Whatever has happened to him, we will find a solution.” Patting her gently on the back, Lokin stood at her side.

“Thank you, doctor.” Her knuckles paled against the rail as the ship appeared in the distance.

“I do have a suggestion you are not going to like, Agent.”

Sighing, Novea looked over at him, her expression slightly pained. “Yes?”

“After speaking with emissary Vetricks in depth on what occurred, I believe you should let the medical team and myself evaluate and treat Vector before you engage him...for his sake”

Staring at Lokin in consideration, she finally looked away. “Fine.”

“I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to help that young man.” As he left, she saw another figure climbing the long stairs.

“Agent.” The emissary’s golden hair had been cut shorter than the last time she had seen him, to an almost military length. The flowing robe was gone, replaced by a set of black cargo pants, utilitarian belt, and a tight shirt that showed off every muscle of his impressive physique.

“Emissary.” Sighing internally, she plastered a smile on her face.

“We wanted to apologize for our behavior when we arrived.” 

“No apology is necessary.” 

“Your aura is clouded.. you are.. discomfited by our attentions.” Even with his eyes obscured, the unhappiness on his face was easy to see.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like for you emissary, but Vector is my husband, even if he is no longer with the nest. Maybe we can resolve this if he is able to re-join you when his mind has been healed?” 

“We apologize Agent, the nest cannot accept him. Should he attempt to return, he would be killed.”

“You claim to love me, yet you threaten to kill the man I love? The man who is the sole reason you have an alliance with the Imperials. He saved your nest countless battles, gave you peace!”

“He nearly destroyed us in his grief. His mind is powerful.. His influence was vast. Our young did not grow.. our foragers, our workers fell into a daze refusing to care for the nest. Had we not removed him, the colony would be no more. We cannot take that risk.” reaching out, he ran his hand down her arm in a way that was painfully familiar.

“You will not harm Vector Hyllus. Is that understood?” 

“We do understand.. but consider this, beloved. How much of the man you loved before was human.. and how much of your love truly belonged to us?” 

Staring at his retreating figure in shock, Novea wondered for the first time.. how much of Vector.. was Vector.


	3. Chapter 3

“Commander, per your explicit instructions, I need to advise you that we have a lead on the traitor.” Lana’s voice sounded tired over the holo.

“I am on my way, Lana.” Setting down her datapad, she rubbed her eyes. Sleep had not come easily since Vector had returned. She still hadn’t even seen him. He and Lokin might have well not existed aside from the occasional note that things were progressing well. 

Walking down the hallway, she passed Balkar’s quarters. She had broken things off with him the day she had learned Vector’s whereabouts. It was a good thing he was a professional. He had known what he was getting into, and they still worked well together. 

It was odd that she had felt the need to do that.. It wasn’t like Vector would have minded. He had never been the jealous type.. or was that because he was a joiner? He wasn’t a part of the colony anymore.. was he still a joiner? Pushing the thoughts away, she walked into the command center.

The dark circles under Lana’s eyes spoke of little sleep, and the expression on her face spoke of less patience. “There is a good chance Theron is active back on Iokath. Reports from our spies with the imperial forces report a “sith" matching his description.” 

“Good, let me get my gear and I will head out.” 

“Not by yourself you’re not.” Lana caught her shoulder. “I don’t suppose you remember the fact that he nearly killed you on Umbara.” 

“He nearly killed us you mean.” Novea shook off her hand. “Look, I was an agent too long not to realize that Theron might be playing a deeper game here. I am not going to let anyone else go after him. People are too angry. They might just kill him without finding out what is really happening.”

“So you are going to hand him the alliance commander on a platter? Over my dead body. You will take someone with you, or I will subdue you with the force and go myself.”

Glaring, Novea threw up her hands. “Fine, have someone ready to go in an hour. But if they try to kill Theron, I will take them out myself, is that clear? There is too much at stake, and we owe him a chance.”

Rubbing her forehead, Lana sighed. “I will have someone on your ship in half an hour, so you can’t leave without them.”

 

The smell of her ship hadn’t changed in the nearly ten years since it had first been given to her. The technology inside had been updated, the furniture changed, but it still felt like home. Walking up the ramp, she suddenly had the feeling of being watched. Glancing back over her shoulder at the base, she saw two familiar forms, Lokin and... Vector. They both waved at her before Lokin grabbed Vector’s shoulder, ushering him back into the base.

It took all of Novea’s willpower not to run after them. Tears filled her eyes as she walked into the ship. Stowing her gear in her quarters, she walked into the cockpit to find.. Vetricks leaning against the wall.

“Agent.” His calm smile was almost more than she could take after seeing Vector. 

Taking a deep breath, she moved to stand by the console. “Why are you here, Emissary?”

“Miss Beniko requested we accompany you to Iokath, as the traitor is unfamiliar with us. We were happy to oblige.”

“That is not the wisest course of action. Theron knows about my previous involvement with the killiks. A joiner accompanying a chiss will alert him to my presence immediately.” She was going to strangle her advisor with her bare hands. What was Lana thinking?

“That will not be a problem, agent.” Steepling his fingers and bowing his head a moment, he looked up, revealing pale blue eyes. “I am able to repress the pheremonic bond to complete our mission. I have held this state for over a week before. I believe I can go even longer.” 

Studying him intently, she had to admit, that was a solid plan. No one would look twice at him as an imperial soldier. With the disguise she had planned, they should be able to get in and investigate before Theron noticed their presence. “That should work... I don’t suppose you could mimic an imperial accent?”

“With ease, my love.” 

Closing her eyes a moment, she felt a pang. His inflections, his pattern of speech was so much like Vector. “Please do not call me that.. I don’t even know you.” 

Opening her eyes, she found he had moved close to her... almost too close. His eyes studied her face as though he would memorize her features.

“I apologize, Agent. Intellectually, I know you don’t know me. I know you. I remember walking in the rain with you after leaving house Thul.. I remember our picnic outside the nest after the celebration of reuniting the colonies. Even though the bond is repressed.. I remember your kisses.” Swallowing, he reached up and caressed her cheek.“I am not him.. but I have his memories imprinted on my very soul.”

“I am sorry Vetricks.”

“I am not.” Taking her hand and kissing it, he held it a moment against his chest. “I believe that had I known you, without the colony, without the memories, I still would have loved you. I beg your indulgence. Let me stay by your side, as your loyal companion and follower, always.” 

Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to kiss him, to close her eyes and imagine he was Vector. “I will consider it... but for now we have a job to do, emissary.”

“Glenn.. call me Glenn.” Placing his fingers once more before his face, his eyes returned to the inky blackness of a joiner.

“Alright, Glenn. Let’s head to Iokath.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Iokath was a trap. But it wasn't Theron.” throwing a datapad onto the console, Novea settled into a chair. “Needless to say, we have one less operative on Iokath.”

“Damn.” Lana picked up the device, scanning through the records. “I will have Balkar go out there in person to investigate further.”

“Sounds good to me.” Novea retrieved her tablet from Lana and started going through messages. 

“Was Vetricks helpful at least?”

“Yes. I didn't realize he had been a soldier before he joined the killiks.” 

“Interesting. I will keep that in mind for future assignments. The killiks have sent the beginnings of a colony to Odessan. They have set up quite a ways out from the base, but have already started providing information and assistance.” Lana’s face betrayed a slight admiration.

“If there isn’t anything else, I need to check in with Lokin.” 

“That was actually what I was about to say. Lokin wanted to see you as soon as you finished your briefing.”

Novea’s heart suddenly started pounding in her chest. Without a further word, she walked off towards the research facilities.

 

The neutral expression on Lokin’s face revealed nothing. 

“I think you had better sit down, commander.”

Taking a seat back behind the console, she carefully regulated her breathing, using the physical sensations to calm herself. 

“Vector was suffering from degrading DNA, much like I was when you located me on Aldaraan. I was able to correct the issue by restoring him to a full human genome.” Giving her a smile, he put his hands on the table. “Vector is no longer a joiner, but he is in peak human health.”

Shaking, she ran a hand through her hair. “That is wonderful news, doctor.”

“Sana Rae convinced one of the most skilled Voss mind-healers to assist in restoring his sanity. The operation has been a complete success in all ways. While he will require further counseling as he continues to adjust to his restored humanity, Vector is ready to see you now. However commander, you must be prepared, he will not be the same as you remembered him.”

“He is still my husband.”

“As you say.”

“Where is he?”

“I took the liberty of sending him to your quarters with a light meal. Do try to take it easy on him.” With a grin, Lokin watched as she nearly ran out the door.

 

Leaning against the wall outside of her own quarters, Novea took several deep breaths. Inside was the only person she had ever truly given her heart to. The biggest weakness she had. There had been other people.. but none had mattered. Vector mattered.

Would he still want to be with her? Would he still accept her for what she was? She had many faces, many sides, and often had to do things that no one outside of a fellow operative would understand. Vector was human now. Would he want to put up with her chameleon nature? Sighing, she pushed herself away from the wall. It was time to find out. Squaring her shoulders, she walked inside. He stood at the window, bathed in light. 

“Novea...you’re really here..” he breathed. His bright green eyes searched her face. The raven black of his hair had silver strands she didn’t remember. 

“Vector...” She had wanted to give him space.. to talk.. to let him decide how he wanted to proceed.

She couldn't even remember crossing the room as she threw herself into his arms. His lips crushed hers as his hands pulled her roughly against his body. Her fingers ran through his hair as his tongue slid past her lips, invading and claiming her mouth. 

She closed her eyes as he slammed her against the wall, his muscled body hard against her as he mouthed along her neck. His hands were everywhere, running up her exposed stomach, pulling her hips to his, unzipping her leather pants to caress her through her panties. It had never been like this with him before, but it was exactly what she needed. 

He pulled her to the bed, nearly throwing her onto the mattress as he pulled off her clothes. Releasing his aching flesh, Vector knelt before her, pulling her hips up off the bed to press the tip of his cock into her wetness. Struggling against her tightness, he moaned, his breath ragged as he fought to enter her.

Novea reached up, pulling him down onto her. Kissing him fiercely, she wrapped her legs around him, gasping his name as he finally hilted. Biting his lip, Vector started thrusting into her, quickly building speed. The feeling of him hitting the deepest part of her, his expression, his gasps as he slid into her were soon too much. Screaming, she lost control, coming apart around him. He shouted, his seed spilling into her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Holding her tightly, Vector buried his face into her neck. “I missed you, my love.” 

His words brought tears to her eyes. “I missed you too darling.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t remember everything that happened after you disappeared, honestly.” Sipping his caf with one hand, Vector caressed her palm from across the table. “I engaged the Empire immediately.. they prepared for the attack, but they refused to mobilize to search for you.” 

“Agents were always expendable to the empire.. the few that survive usually end up like watcher X.”

His fingers tightened around hers. “I attempted to reach agent Shan and Lana Beniko, but I was unable to locate them. I then mobilized the colony... killiks around the galaxy joined in the hunt to find you... after awhile...I started to despair.”

“I can’t believe you had all of the killiks looking for me.”

“I think that was my finest diplomatic achievement.” Smiling slightly, the pained expression on his face faded as he stared into her eyes. 

“So far.” Taking a bite of her breakfast, Novea continued. “Has Lana told you about our situation? We are building enough weapons to make the Empire back down... Theron is out there somewhere trying to take down the Eternal Alliance.. and we have already had to defeat three superweapons.. droids that believe they are gods.”

“I doubt you need me to negotiate.. you.. one of the most feared and notorious Imperial Agents, convinced the Republic to ally with you.” 

“I need to tell you something, Vector.. something I have wanted to tell you for many years.” Novea looked down at her plate. “Do you remember when I went undercover with the SIS.. we found the star cabal’s codex on corellia?”

“Yes.”

“I made a deal with Ardun Kothe. I gave him the codex.. and I joined the Republic that day, working as a double agent.”

“I thought that might be the case.. I didn’t want to believe you were a traitor... but I observed your actions. You sabotaged those who would do the citizens of the empire harm. You ended slavery for many.. I realized It didn’t matter whether you worked for the SIS.” Pressing a kiss to her palm, Vector smiled. 

“If anyone can get the Empire to talk to us instead of shooting, it is you. I don’t want further violence if I can avoid it, but I will do what I must.” 

“Is that why you had your people retrieve me from Aldaraan?” The teasing tone in his voice didn’t match the expression on his face.

“I wanted to come get you, but Lana threatened to put me back in carbonite herself if I left before dealing with the latest superweapon. By the time we had finished, you were already on your way here.” Taking his hand in both of hers, she swallowed. “I want you to know, I only stayed away after that because Lokin was worried I would make your.. issues.. worse if I didn't. I would do anything to protect you.” 

“I feel the same, love.” Blinking back tears, Vector pushed back from the table. “I believe I need some more caf. I will be right back, darling.”

Finishing her food, Novea pulled out her datapad to start going through reports. She had always appreciated having Theron around, but she had never missed him so much as when she had to wade through his share of the intelligence herself. 

“May we join you, commander?” 

Looking up to find Glenn standing across the table, she nodded. As he took a seat near where Vector had been sitting, she glanced across the room to find her husband having a conversation with Oggurobb. It felt odd seeing him so.. animated. 

“We see the former Dawn Herald has made a recovery. We are pleased to see you happy. Your aura shines.” 

“Thank you, Glenn. How is the colony doing?” 

“The nest is well. The egg chambers are nearly complete, and we are in the process of convincing the other killiks to join us in this alliance and cut ties with the empire.”

“That is impressive work.”

“We are pleased you think so.”

The calm he radiated was soothing as she looked back down at her reports. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her to find Vector staring at the joiner. 

“I did not realize we had a guest, my love.”

“I'm sorry darling.. I thought Lokin would have told you... Vector, this is the current Dawn Herald of the Orouboros nest, Glenn Vetricks.” Placing her hand atop his, she felt tension in his muscles. 

“We are pleased you have recovered, Vector Hyllus.” Smiling, he rose to offer Vector his hand. 

Taking it automatically, Vector looked speculatively at Glenn. “It is good to know the colony survived. I am curious as to why you are here. The killiks have an alliance with the Empire.. and needless to say, we aren’t exactly on good terms.”

“When we discovered our beloved was here, we broke off ties to the Empire and came to join her.” Looking at Novea lovingly, Glenn seated himself and continued eating.

“Your.. beloved... The colony came here?” The shock on Vector’s face bled through his professional diplomatic expression. 

“Of course.” 

“I believe we should speak in private, joiner Vetricks... would you give us some time, my love?”  
Looking into her eyes, he ran his hand down her arm. 

“Of course.” Picking her caf up off of the table, she leaned down to kiss Vector deeply. “Come find me when you are done.” 

“I will.”

Walking away from the mess area, Novea looked back over her shoulder. It was time to have a talk with Lokin.. a long talk.


	6. Chapter 6

“Doctor.”

“Ah, you are just in time, commander.” Whirling around with a grace that belied his age, he quickly jabbed a needle into her arm. As the hiss of the injection sounded in her ear, Novea’s brow furrowed. 

“Exactly what was that.” Rubbing her arm, she eyed at the scientist. 

“Updated immunizations. There have been several new strains of disease developed by Imperial intelligence lately, so everyone gets an update, including you.” 

“Fine. I could use a word with you.” 

“Well then I am at your disposal, commander.” 

“So why exactly did no one tell Vector about our new killik allies? I would think given what he went through, that should have been required information.” Folding her arms over her chest, Novea glared. 

“I believed it would be better for you to be able to gauge his reaction. You will be spending the most time with the young man. You also have the most experience of what is more.. normal behavior for him.” Lokin folded his hands.

“He cannot return to the colony you know. They would kill him if he tried.” 

“That should not be a problem. I advised him that his DNA wouldn't make it through another transformation, which is entirely truthful.” Patting her on the back, he continued. “This hasn’t been easy on him you know. He is dealing with thoughts and feelings he hasn’t had to deal with for years. From what he mentioned, being a joiner is a rather placid existence. “

Sighing, Novea twisted the ends of her hair. “In training, they always told you to never get involved with anyone who isn’t a spy... it was safer for you and for them. I thought about giving him up when it became more than just flirting or physical.. but I couldn't. How could I? He was perfect.. he didn’t get jealous.. was always supportive, knew how to keep a confidence... and I just.. fell in love with him.”

“Remember commander.. you are not an operative anymore. You lead an army. You are often on the front lines now. Espionage may be what comes naturally to you, but a spy is not what you have to be in order to be commander of the Eternal Alliance. You have a choice. Yes.. Vector has changed.. is changing... but there is nothing stopping you from changing as well.”

Her brow furrowed as she considered his words. “You always have the best advice. “

“I aim to please... now, if you will excuse me, I need to arrange for vaccinations.” 

“Thank you.” staring out the window, Novea lost herself in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

“You will need to place the bombs here, here, and here.” Pointing at several area on the holoprojector, Lana gave Novea a sharp look. “I know you dislike hitting non-military targets, but these factories have been confirmed to be supplying weapons for the traitor’s efforts to undermine us. Some of the adegan crystals were traced there.”

“Can we get the workers out?” 

“You will be going in at night, there should be minimal staffing. You and Balker will take out security and place the explosives. Vetricks and Torian will be covering your escape route.” 

Nodding slightly, the commander studied the map.

“I would like to accompany the commander and Agent Balkar.” Vector pushed off from the wall he was leaning on to place a hand on Novea’s shoulder. 

“You will be with me on the ship.” Lana’s tone brooked no argument. “We have one shot at this. The commander and Balkar have the best chance of placing the bombs without detection.”

The unhappy look on Vector’s face tore at Novea’s heart, but Lana was correct. When it came to the mission, this gave them the best chance at success.

“We will ensure the commander makes it out safely.” Vetricks stated with the solemnity of a vow. 

Vector’s fingers tightened on her shoulder as he gave the joiner a cool look. 

“Don’t worry Vector. Your woman and I have gotten through much harder missions.” Slapping him on the back, Jonas grinned. “We will be out in time to head to happy hour at the cantina.”

“I will hold you to that.” Relaxing slightly, Vector gave her arm a squeeze and returned to his former position.

The friendship between Jonas and Vector had surprised Novea.. but she wasn’t going to complain. Vector still hadn’t gone into what had happened between himself and Vetricks when they had spoken, but it obviously hadn’t gone well.

“Remember, if you see Theron, do not kill him. You can subdue him and bring him in, or tag him and let him escape. I know all of you are skilled enough not to “accidentally” kill him, so don’t.” Novea met the eyes of each person in the room. “I mean it.”

“Are there any further questions? No? Grab your gear and I will meet you at the ship in an hour.” 

With a familiar gesture, Novea saw Vetricks bow his head. Training his suddenly blue eyes on her, he walked up and knelt before her. “On my life, I will ensure your safety. Please be careful, commander.”

“I appreciate your concern for my wife.” The venom in Vector’s voice was biting as he returned to stand at her side.

With a slight narrowing of his eyes, Vetricks nodded, stalking off with the grace of a hunting cat.

 

“Two bombs down, one to go.” Throwing his rifle to his back, Jonas grabbed the leather case with the explosives as Novea adjusted one last wire. “We still make a good team, sweetheart.”

“Jonas...” Smiling with amusement, Novea stood, coding the trigger with the numeric key.

“What if I seduce Vector? I am pretty sure I could handle both of you.” 

“Only if I get to watch.” Laughing quietly, she stowed her gear.

“Commander, you need to hurry. I am detecting activity on the perimeter.” Lana’s voice crackled through the comms as they activated their stealth shields.  
.  
“Let’s get moving, beautiful.” 

 

“We have some movement at the back entrance, commander.” Torian’s comment was quickly followed by the distant sound of blaster fire. 

“I’ve got this, get out of there, darling.” Vetricks voice had lost the usual calm of a joiner. He sounded like a professional. 

“I am on my way sweet cheeks.” The comment from Jonas nearly made Novea drop her tools as she choked back laughter.

“Scanners indicate another ship coming in.” Vector’s voice sounded in her ear. 

Setting the code, Novea quickly gathered her equipment, grabbing Jonas and sprinting down the hallway. 

“There must have been some kind of alarm, commander. There is a wave of troops coming from the ship. You need to get out of there now.” 

Jonas and Novea exchanged a look as they ran. Nodding slightly, she pulled out the trigger, setting off the furthest explosion. 

“What are you doing commander!?” The panic in Vetricks’ voice was palatable.

“She is doing what the always does...Whatever it takes.” Vector’s voice was calm. “Be safe and hurry love. I am taking you out to dinner.”

“What about me? Do I get dinner too?” Balkar quipped as she set off the second explosion, nearly knocking them to the floor. 

“I think I that can be managed.” 

Breaking out into the open, Novea whirled and set off the last bomb. The orange glow of the fire behind them suddenly burst with a blue light. A shockwave threw her backwards to slam into a rock. As pain ripped through her leg, she saw Torian and Vetricks run towards them. Throwing his cannon behind him, Glen scooped her up into his arms. Torian slid an arm under Balkar’s shoulders as they ran towards the ship. As they ran up the ramp, Lana fired up the engines. 

“You can let me down now.” Novea found herself looking into Glenn’s eyes from in inches away. Suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers. Wrenching her head backward, she slapped him across the face, hard. 

“I apologize agent.. I am not sure why I did that.” Gently setting her on the nearby bench, Glenn walked off to the cockpit. 

Suddenly Vector was there, a medical scanner and kit in hand. “You were brilliant my love.” 

“I know.. wasn’t I?” Jonas clapped Vector on the shoulder before digging in to help find the kolto.


	8. Chapter 8

“You should stay off your feet.” Smoothing a fresh bandage into place on her calf, Vector kissed her forehead. 

“It isn’t that bad. I have had worse.. in fact, you have treated me for worse.”

“Ah but if you stay off of your feet a few hours, the kolto will set, and... I can have you all to myself for awhile.” Stretching out next to her on the bed, Vector trailed languid kisses up her neck.

“That, my dear, is hardly the way to get me to stay still.” Heart beating rapidly, Novea captured his lips for a kiss.

“Oh I never said stay still.. just stay off your feet.” With a wicked smile, Vector trailed his elegant fingers down her collarbone. 

“Why, Vector Hyllus, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Why yes, Novea Hyllus, I do believe I am.”

“Oh good..” Running her hands under his shirt, Novea licked her lips..only to hear the door chime. 

“I don’t suppose we could pretend we didn’t hear that..” Biting her earlobe gently, Vector pressed his body against her side, demonstrating exactly how badly he wanted to ignore the summons.

“Commander of the Alliance. I can’t.” Groaning, Vector pried himself off of the bed. Changing quickly into a loose shirt, he went the door. 

“You know... I have been stood up by many people before, but I expected better from you, Vector.” 

“I apologize, agent, our appointment slipped my mind" 

Glancing over where Novea sprawled on the bed, Jonas smiled. “I can guess why.. forgiven. However I do need your help on this report, so, if you can tear yourself away for a bit, I would appreciate your sacrifice.”

Looking regretfully at his wife, Vector sighed. “I did promise that I would brief Jonas on the killiks.”

“Now that they have established a colony, we need to cement relations outside of just emissary Vetricks... not to mention understand the tactical and military ramifications of having them in the alliance.” 

“I guess I can let you borrow Vector. I could use a nap.” Novea sighed and stretched on the bed. 

Vector gave her a grateful look. “I will make it up to you later darling.”

“I’d be happy to help...” With a mischievous grin, Balkar ducked the mock blow Vector aimed at him. 

Watching the men walk out the door, Novea yawned. Sleep did sound good.

 

It was the smell that woke her. The overly sweet smell of membrosia. Vector had given it to her as a gift once, but she had never been able to get past the smell to actually drink it. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt dizzy. A pain on her arm, and the slight ache in her injured leg were the only other physical discomforts. 

There was a distant scratching sound in the background. Finally risking a peek, Novea found that she was the only one in the..room? It was a strange parody of her quarters. The “furniture” and half of the walls were made of fibers processed and woven by killiks.. odd lumps even mimicked where her possessions lay on the “dresser”. Oh by the Ancestors.. she was in the colony.

A quick exploration of the room revealed something even more alarming.. no doors. A firmly sealed hatch in one wall was visible, but after several attempts, she had to admit she wasn’t going to be able to open it without tools. Taking quick stock, Novea grimaced. She had the soft lounging clothes she had slipped on after her shower, and some kind of welt on her arm that looked like an insect bite or sting. At least the dizziness was starting to fade. The most important question she had she couldn't answer though. How long had she been here?

It usually look a little more than a day for the pheromones to bond to a joiner’s system.. re-writing their DNA to have them join the hive mind. She had once toyed with the idea of becoming a joiner.. being that close to Vector had been appealing.. but right now that was the last thing she wanted. Testing her leg, she was at least in fighting form. 

A sudden rustling sound was accompanied by the opening of the hatch in the wall. 

“Stay back, beloved.” Glen smiled calmly as he pushed a tray of food through the entrance. 

“Glenn, why am I here?” Resisting the urge to try to attack him through the small window was difficult.

“Isn’t it obvious, darling? You are home, where you belong.” 

“This Isn’t where I belong, Glenn. You and I both live at the base now. We have an alliance. If you want me to spend more time here at the colony, release me, and we’ll talk about it.”

“This is where you belong. Soon you will join us in the nest, as our wife, our mate.. our Queen. It will only be a few more hours beloved. We will go forth together and take the base as our new nest. Our strength will grow.” 

“Glen.. You don’t need to do this if you want me. After all.. I have never had a problem sharing my favors. You know me.. repress the bond.. come inside and we can be together.” Staring at him through her eyelashes, she posed seductively. She should be able to snap his neck and escape if she could just get him to cooperate.

“We do know you beloved.. and soon we will know you in every way imaginable. We will return later.” 

Sighing, Novea walked over to get the food. Vector would have found her missing by now.. and if anyone would be able to figure out it was the killiks that took her, it would be him. There was nothing more to do but wait.. and hope.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly impossible to judge time in the room they had put her in. It felt like hours had passed... but she didn’t feel any different. She wished she had asked Vector what it was like to become a joiner. Doctor Lokin should be able to restore her to a full Chiss genome when they rescued her.. she hoped. 

The killiks had always been so peaceful. Yes they could be warriors, but they were so.. alien. The thought of this happening seemed unbelievable. She should have done something about the situation with Vetricks sooner.. but she had thought it was the man, not the colony. 

“Commander, are you in there? And are you still..You?” Balkar’s muffled voice was music to her ears.  
“Yes. I am. By the Ancestors I am happy to hear you. Can you get me out of here?” 

The hatch slid open to reveal his tense expression. “Yes, Vector and Lokin gave me a chemical that should melt right through this stuff, but stay back, it can melt through us just as easily.” 

Waiting on the far side of the room, she watched as a red stain spread through the fibers of the wall, quickly leaving a gaping, jagged hole. 

“I will have to thank Lokin.. that vaccination series he gave everyone was to make it so the killiks couldn't convert our people.” Jonas stated. “I have never been so glad to have had a shot.”

Jonas held out his arms, motioning her to jump to him. Calculating the distance and the size of the puddle on the stone, Novea sprinted and leapt, nearly knocking him over as he caught her. 

“Stars I missed this.” Holding her close a moment, he grinned and let her go. “Here is your stealth generator and some blasters, we need to get out of here fast. Vector and Lana are distracting them outside with negotiation, but I don’t think that will work for very long.”

Following him through the twisted maze of tunnels, she stared at the surroundings.. the whole place felt.. wrong. The architecture wasn’t killik.. it was human. The corridors had been squared off.. odd lumps of building materials made “chairs” and “benches". One spot almost looked like an alcove with a table and a vase of flowers. 

Finally breaking into the open, she saw a sizeable crowd facing a group of killiks, headed by Vetricks. 

“The colony is ill. We have access to healers, to technology that may help you. Just give the commander back and we can resolve this peacefully.” Vector stated, his calm voice clear and strong over the noises from the crowd. 

With their stealth generators on, the agents made their way around the killiks, heading toward Vector.

“We will not return our beloved. There is nothing wrong with us.”

“I know what happened to the colony on Aldaraan. The other nests nearly destroyed you because of this illness. This can be resolved. You can rejoin the other killiks without fear of being eradicated.” Vector’s held one hand out in entreaty as he also held something at his side.

“Never.” 

Drawing her blasters and standing next to Vector, Novea dropped her stealth field, glaring at Vetricks.

“No!” The joiner howled, lurching forward and hurling his spear towards Vector. Jumping, Novea knocked him out of the way, the spearhead sending a blaze of pain across her cheek as she rolled, hitting Glenn with both blasters squarely in the chest. 

Vector stood, holding the device in his hand aloft, he stared at the killiks before him. “I’m sorry.” Pressing the trigger, a series of blasts shook the clearing as the hive entrances burst into roaring flames. Balkar’s rifle took down the remaining killiks as Vector pulled Novea up into his arms.

“It was the only way..” He whispered into her hair, his body trembling against her.

“I know darling... thank you for saving me.”

“We do what we have to.” kissing her gently, the look in his eyes showed her that “we" now meant something different than it used to. 

Novea held him against her as she watched the flames. Stowing his rifle, Jonas put his arms around them both, as they stood silently watching until the fires died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this, and especially to all those who gave Kudos or commented. You really keep me going.


End file.
